bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidian Seraph Zenia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860257 |idalt = 860257 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8135 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 18, 20, 58, 61, 64, 121, 123, 125, 128, 132, 136, 141 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 8, 6, 4, 13, 11, 9, 8, 9, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 18, 21, 25, 29, 54, 56, 59, 63, 67, 121, 123, 125, 128, 131, 135, 139, 144, 150, 157 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 4, 2, 6, 4, 2, 3, 2, 11, 9, 8, 6, 7, 6, 4, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 24, 32, 40, 48, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 121, 124, 127, 131, 135, 140, 145, 151, 158, 166 |sbb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 3, 2, 5, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 10, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 3, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 24, 32, 40, 48, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 143, 147, 151, 156, 161, 167, 173, 180, 188 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 7, 6, 4, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A cyborg designed for assassination created by the mad demigod Gazia. After untold centuries of research and modifications, Gazia finally found a way to put Zenia under his control. He had a massive facility especially constructed to seal Zenia within, but that was only the facility's secondary purpose. It's main purpose was actually to serve as an energy conduit that could channel the energies of the void into Zenia, amplifying her powers exponentially. With the Conduit funneling an immense amount of energy into her, Zenia tore open a rift in the Void. But in the process, the artificial intelligence system that had overridden Zenia's control over her own body malfunctioned under the immense energy load. Zenia then unleashed an attack so powerful that it broke the land into several pieces before using the last of her strength to shift the Conduit out of the Void, and beyond the reach of Gazia and his mechanical army. |summon = VOID WALK: ACTIVATED All systems are green. Our enemies won't know what hit them. |fusion = OVERDRIVE: ACTIVATED Recalibrating power settings... Advance combat maneuvers now possible. |evolution = This one remembers her past Thank you, Summoner. Now I know who our real enemy is. | hp_base = 4515 |atk_base = 1960 |def_base = 1470 |rec_base = 1470 | hp_lord = 6450 |atk_lord = 2800 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_anima = 7343 |rec_anima = 1862 |atk_breaker = 3038 |def_breaker = 1862 |atk_guardian = 2562 |def_guardian = 2338 |rec_guardian = 1981 |def_oracle = 1981 | hp_oracle = 6093 |rec_oracle = 2457 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 520 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Void Walker |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk for all units, huge boost to BB's Atk & slight boost to BB gauge on Spark |lsnote = 150% boost to BB Atk, 1~2 BC fill per Spark |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Shadow Sequence: Shadow Dance |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, boosts BB gauge of all allies & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 9 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 560 |sbb = Nether Sequence: Nether Annihilation |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage for all allies for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% boost to Spark damage, 200% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Void Trigger: Stygian Cipher |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, massive boost to Atk of all allies for 3 turns, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & Increases normal hits delivered for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk, 500% boost to BB Atk, adds +2 hits to each hit count (+100 extra damage, 200% total) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Manipulator of the Void |esitem = Obsidian Core Amplifier |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & Increases number of hits dealt by normal attack when Obsidian Core Amplifier is equipped |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = 860256 |evointo = 860258 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Bulb |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *Zenia's alternate artwork was a giveaway from the 3rd Anniversary Login Campaign - Day 10. **On October 31, 2018, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 5,000 Merit Points. |addcat = |addcatname = }}